Candy Coated Sugar Sex
by Anemone Kurosaki
Summary: Hormones and sugar are always a good combination when the Death Note gang is involved. Follow L, Light, Misa and Sayu as they explore the world of sweets and love.


Candy Coated Sugar Sex

_**Disclaimer: **__My name is Anemone. JPop makes me melt, and I do not own Death Note._

**AN: **Finally edited on March 25, 2011. Enjoy!

* * *

Light watched with a scolding glare as the pale man with spiky black hair and rather large black eyes which held a hint of silver sat across from him. The man, clad in his usual baggy jeans and starch white shirt, was currently shoving cherry cheese cake into his mouth. Light sighed. This was a common scene to him.

L loved his sweets. Light resisted the urge to scold the man about his sugar intake. He supposed L needed sugar to counteract his insomnia.

Light stared longingly at the cheese cake. He wanted some. However, knowing how seriously L took his sweets, Light decided not to waste his breath. Instead, he took the time to memorize L's face.

He would never admit it aloud, but secretly, Light found L attractive. He found his love of sweets, insomnia, and the little-kid way he sat adorable. This way of thinking was strangely out of character for Light Yagami, and he was shocked at the turn his thoughts had taken. He was pulled out of the enthralling activity of watching L's lips suck cheese cake off of his spoon when L's soft monotone voice slipped out of those beautiful lips of his, his voice almost purring.

L was getting worried. He'd never seen the beautiful, cocky brunet with beautiful caramel eyes sit so quietly while L consumed such enormous amounts of sugar. He decided to speak, anything to pull the distracted boy, dressed ever so stylishly in skinny jeans, a dark blue pull-over, and black converse shoes, back to the present.

L licked his lips, which were always chapped, and said softly, "Is there something wrong, Light-kun?" He watched as Light's head snapped up, moving his perfectly styled hair out of place just a bit. L resisted the urge to reach out and place the strands back in their respectful places.

Light blinked. Then he asked, "What was that Ryuzaki?" He used what he assumed was the detective's real name, and he asked the question simply to hear L's lovely voice once more.

L cleared his throat, took a sip of his tea, then stated, "I asked if something was wrong with Light-kun." He hated having to repeat himself, but he would obey anything that spilled from the lips of the boy sitting across from him.

Light looked thoughtfully at him for a second, then smiled a brilliant smile that L was sometimes rewarded when he didn't eat lots of sugar. Obviously, this wasn't what the smile was for, since L had devoured over half a cheese cake which he had first coated with sugar, and he had dropped half a tray of sugar cubes into his tea. He was thinking about what the smile could be for when Light spoke again.

"L, do you think I could have some of your cake?" He asked this hesitantly, while L was still thinking of how he loved the way Light pronounced the single letter that was just one of his detective identities.

L smiled – something that was becoming more frequent since he brought Light onto the Kira taskforce team. He looked at the boy and blushed as he said, "Take anything you want, Light-kun."

Light smiled even wider. L was so cute when he was embarrassed. This was a common occurrence when he was around Light. Right now, Light could think of one other thing he wanted besides the cake. He wanted to taste L's lips.

Again, Light was shocked by those thoughts. He wasn't gay. He was far from it. Hell, he was dating Misa Amane, a super-hot, yet obnoxiously whiney, model for fuck's sake. Light had been spending a lot more time with said girlfriend since these thoughts of L had started popping up in his head. In fact, it was time for another visit to her house after work. And after cake. Light almost laughed. That last thought sounded way too much like L. The boy and the strange detective were spending too much time together.

L sat, watching the young male before him innocently molest his spoon with his tongue. He was content to watch the boy lick every last crumb of cake from the spoon and his plate. It was always entertaining to watch Light eat sugar. The boy acted as though he hated sugar period. In truth, he just hated the huge quantities in which L digested it.

Honestly, Light liked sugar, a lot. L could tell. Each time the boy ate some, he acted as though he'd never eaten any before. Clearly, L would have to see to it that Light got more sugar in his diet.

Light sat, swirling his tongue around his spoon, watching L watch him. He saw L's cheeks redden a little as Light sucked on his spoon, getting every last bit of cheese cake off of it.

"Damnit," L said under his breath, still watching Light with those large black and silver eyes.

"What's the matter, L?" Light asked innocently, hoping the actions with his spoon had the desired effect on the man.

L sighed, then bluntly stated in that delicious voice of his, "If Light-kun doesn't stop licking that spoon, I am afraid I will have no choice but to leap over this table and show him just what he is doing to me."

Light loved L's bluntness. It made it easy to get what he wanted. "What if I want you to do just that?" Light asked, voice dripping with seduction. L looked confused. 'For a genius, sometimes he can be quite dense,' Light thought. So he decided to clarify. "What if I want you to leap over this table and show me what I am doing to you?" His caramel eyes met L's large owl-like ones.

L debated for an instant, then swiftly jumped to Light's side of the able and caught the boy's mouth in a stunningly passionate kiss. Light was surprised at first, but came to his senses when he felt L's tongue prodding his lips, seeking entrance. The younger male complied with the older male's silent request, and his mouth was instantly filled with the taste of sugar. Oddly enough, he loved the taste.

L wanted to explore. And L always did what he wanted. He trailed his tongue along Light's jaw line. The boy tasted like mint. It was an enticing taste. He planted kisses on every part of the boy's flesh that wasn't covered by the offending shirt that L was currently wishing didn't exist. He nibbled Light's earlobe playfully, evoking small gasps of pleasure from the young boy.

Light's hands had made their way into L's hair at some point, and he was rubbing small circles into L's scalp. He was also wishing that he hadn't worn a shirt and pull-over combination when he got dressed this morning. He should've dressed in the lime green V-neck he knew L liked. But no, he had to dress practical, wearing long-sleeves because of the cold air outside. Because of this, he was being denied the pleasure of L's lips touching places that his shirts were currently hiding. 'Piss,' he thought cursing his flare for fashion. He decided to guide L's hands to the hem of his shirt so that he would understand that it was no longer needed.

L felt Light guide his hands to the hem of his shirt indicating that he wanted it removed. L reluctantly broke the kiss he was enjoying to hurriedly explain, "Perhaps this is not the best time for this activity, Light-kun." L's monotone voice was soft and breathless.

Light glared. He hated when he didn't get his way. "And just why the hell not, Ryuzaki?" He was losing his composure which was always so well locked into place.

L sighed, used to Light's tantrums. He spoke slowly, "Because, Light-kun. The entire taskforce, including your father, is in the other room. I cannot imagine that they would be pleased to find us engaged in homosexual activities in the kitchen."

Light had to laugh. He loved the way L worded things. He sighed and said, "Okay, L. When can we continue this?"

L thought for a second, then said, "If Light-kun is still interested, then we can continue this after work,"

Light smiled. "Oh, I'll still be interested. But right now, I need to go see Misa. She's been calling all morning."

L nodded and left Light alone to straighten himself up so that he could go see the annoyingly devoted and loyal Misa Amane.

()()()()

Light walked the few short blocks from the Kira Taskforce Head Quarters to Misa's house, while munching on jellybeans he had stolen from L's stash of sugar. Since that delicious kiss, Light had been craving sugar. He finished the sweets just as he reached Misa's door.

He braced himself for the hyperactive, high-pitched, yet strikingly pretty girl that was Misa Amane. If Light was being perfectly honest with himself, he only used Misa for her looks and the fact that she was a quick lay. She was basically just an object for him to release the frustrations which were currently being caused by L.

Light took a deep breath, then knocked. Within seconds, the bubbly blond threw open the door. She bounded into Light's arms and captured his mouth in a hot kiss. He hated when she did this. It was incredibly irritating. He broke the kiss, stepping inside her warm apartment and closing the door behind him.

"Liiiiightttt," Misa sang.

Light cringed.

"Have you been eating jellybeans? Misa Misa thinks you've been spending too much time with Ryuzaki," she said, her tone scolding.

Light sighed. "Yes, Misa. I have been eating jellybeans. They're good," he said.

She started to say something else, but Light brought his mouth to hers, then scooped her up and carried her off to her bedroom. He kicked open the door to her room, planting hungry kisses on her mouth and neck. He wanted to release the tension of his earlier actions and then he wanted to get the hell away from the insanely childish girl.

He threw Misa onto the bed and began shedding her clothes. Once she was completely nude, he proceeded to place insistent kisses everywhere his tongue would reach on her body. As always, this aroused her completely, and she was begging for him to take her within a matter of minutes.

He did just that, removing his clothes, he then settled himself between her legs, placing his hard member, which only became hard when he thought of L's lips on his, inside Misa's hot, tight and wet opening. She moaned in pleasure, in that high, irritating voice of hers. Light imagined he was hearing a sweet, monotone voice dripping with soft moans of pleasure.

Misa felt an intense amount of joy. She always felt good when Light came for one of his visits. She felt him thrust in and out of her. Arching her back, she made an attempt to thrust him deeper inside of her.

"Harder, faster," she moaned, and she felt the beautiful boy pick up speed, driving harder into her. She loved the feel of him inside her. It felt so right.

Sure, Light was a murderer. He was Kira. He could kill her if he wanted to. But her Light would never do a thing like that. He loved her. He loved the way she spoke, how loyal she was, and how she raced into his arms and filled his mouth with kisses. She knew he loved these things.

She felt Light driving into her harder, deeper. Hot liquid oozed from between her legs. Lips were at her neck, teeth grazed her earlobe. She loved the feel of his tongue on her skin. She was nearing completion. An orgasm rocked her body in anticipation and she fisted the covers, crying Light's name.

Light was so close. He had lost himself for a second, forgetting that it was Misa, and not L, that he was currently fucking. He had caught himself before he had gasped L's name as he filled the clueless model beneath him with his seed. He felt Misa tumble into completion moments after he did.

He felt better, now that the tension was gone. However, now he was anxious to shower and get the scent of the girl off of him. He got up, dressed and told Misa that he didn't think he could go see a movie with her tonight like they usually did. He explained that Ryuzaki would probably force him to work late tonight.

The girl pouted a bit but said that she understood. This usually meant that she didn't understand at all and would quickly forget the conversation between them had even taken place. 'Ditzy airhead,' Light thought as he headed back to his house for a quick shower and a change of clothes.

Light returned to the Kira Taskforce Headquarters a short two hours later. He was carrying a present for L under his arm. A box of chocolate cupcakes with rainbow sprinkles.

()()()()

L looked up from the glow of his computer screen, which he had been staring at for the past two hours that Light had been gone. He smiled as he watched the boy stride across the room, wearing one of L's favorite outfits; a lime green V-neck with a dark purple jacket, the tightest pair of ripped skinny jeans Light owned, and dark grey converse shoes with purple shoelaces in them. The boy knew how to work an outfit. 'So hot,' L thought.

Light walked over to L and cleared his throat to pull the man out of his hypnotic trance. "I brought you something, L," he said, holding out the box of treats which the detective happily took from Light's hand. The boy watched as L lifted a cupcake from the box and lapped icing off of it. Light was enthralled.

After what seemed like an eternity, the time came for the members of the Kira Investigation to leave for the night. Light offered to stay and help L close up the building which drew a little suspicion, but no one commented on it. Once everyone was gone, L led Light to a private room which he used when his insomnia was under control, which wasn't often.

They quickly picked up where they left off earlier that morning. However, now L was granted full access to Light's body. The younger boy had eagerly removed his clothes, wanting nothing more than to feel L's lips on his skin.

L wanted to take things slow, but the way the younger boy seemed to crave his touch was driving him mad. He stared with lust, affection and need at the beautiful form beneath him. He planted kisses on his neck, nipping his way down to his perfect, pink nipples. He took one into his mouth, sucking it, feeling it become hard wrapped in his tongue.

Sensing that the other nipple craved his attention, he brought a hand up to massage it. Once the nipple in his mouth became round and hard, he clamped his mouth onto the other one, giving it the same treatment. Satisfied with his work, he began to move his mouth down Light's abdomen.

Light felt L's mouth nip and kiss its way down his body. He was shocked when he felt L's mouth land where it did. He couldn't think clearly, even with his IQ of two-hundred-something because L's tongue was sending jolts of pleasure through his body. All Light knew was that one minute, L's tongue was content to swirl inside his bellybutton, and the next minute, his tongue was inching dangerously close to his very aroused penis.

Suddenly, "Oh fuck!" Light gasped, sat up, and fell right back down onto the soft bed as the moist heat that was L's mouth swallowed the head of the boy's pulsating erection.

"Shiiiii-iiittt, L!" He managed to cry out through strangled moans of pleasure. Light bucked into L's mouth, forcing the older man to press the boy's hips painfully into the mattress or else become choked by Light's large member.

L's tongue was wonderful! It traced the underside of Light's length in heavenly tenderness, and swirled around the tip gracefully, sweeping the excess droplets of pre cum on its way. Light was leaking generously, and L dearly approved, bobbing his head and... It was absolute bliss.

Despite the bliss, Light felt something was missing. Something _inside_.

They both realized this at the same time. In unison, they said "I want more." Sometimes, having the mind of a genius was a gift.

L left Light unattended for under a minute, just long enough to search for a bottle of lotion. Finding it, he returned, thrusting a pillow under the butt of the beautiful boy. L applied a generous amount of lotion to his index and middle finger. He then thrust his index finger into Light's entrance, gently applying the lotion to his most private area.

Light moaned as L thrust his finger in and out, then hissed as a second finger was added. L murmured soothing words as he gently stretched Light to accommodate him. Once he felt the boy was ready, he squirted a generous amount of lotion onto his penis before thrusting into Light.

Pain. That's the first thing Light felt. But slowly, that pain was pushed aside by the intense pleasure dripping down his spine. L thrust deeper and deeper inside him, and with each thrust there was a secret bundle of nerves that he was hitting just right... "Oh fuuuuck," Light shouted. L felt so good inside him. It felt right, natural.

Light felt L sucking the juncture of his shoulder and neck. He arched his back and L dove deeper inside him. Light was engulfed in the pleasure L was filling him with, but he soon yearned for the rush of pleasure that would come with his completion.

L knew that Light wanted desperately to cum. He could sense it. He began to thrust deeper, harder, faster into the boy, willing to do anything that would give the boy what he wanted. He felt Light's muscles tighten and clamp down on him as he reached completion. L smiled. The sound of Light screaming his name pushed him over the edge as well, and he filled Light with his seed.

After they finished, L wrapped the boy in his arms and a blanket, and they snuggled together for a nap.

Light looked up sleepily, and whispered, "You know, L, earlier today... With… Misa, I couldn't get through that experience without thinking of you." He said this shyly. "Honestly, I don't think I'll need her anymore now that I have you." He reached up and laced his fingers into L's hair, rubbing circles into his scalp again. L basically purred.

L kissed his lips tenderly then said, "I'm glad you don't need Misa anymore. Frankly, I did not approve of the way she was all over you, nor did I like that horrid voice of hers."

Light laughed at that. "Don't worry, Ryuzaki," he said soothingly. "I won't bring her near you anymore."

"Good," L said, capturing Light's lips in a passionate kiss.

L watched as Light slept peacefully in his arms. At this point, L no longer cared if Light was a massed-murderer. He may be Kira, but then again, he may not be. L could never fully reason when Light was concerned. All that mattered right now was that L felt an immense amount of love for the boy snuggled against him, and this boy felt the same amount of love for him. Nothing else mattered, and with that final thought, L drifted to sleep.

()()()()

Misa Amane skipped happily to Light's house for their movie night, having already forgotten their earlier conversation about Light having to work late. She was happy. She was, as always, happy because there was a promise of seeing Light. As she bounded down the dark streets, she randomly popped sour gummy worms into her mouth. Finally, she reached Light's house, knocking excitedly on the door.

She was a bit disappointed when Light's sister Sayu answered. She had grown up a lot since the last time Misa had visited her. The young girl had her brother's good looks and sense of style. She had long brown hair, caramel eyes, and a strikingly beautiful smile. Her slim body, with supple breasts and firm butt, was covered by ripped skinny jeans, a hot pink V-neck shirt with a lime green jacket, and black converse shoes.  
'Pretty girl,' the blonde thought. If Misa didn't have Light, she would go after his sister.

"Helloooo Saaaayuuu!" Misa sang her greeting to the girl as she did with everyone she saw, oblivious to how annoying it sounded.

Sayu sighed. She was recently noticing her attraction to girls, and stared at Misa. Misa was dressed in a long-sleeved black shirt, skinny jeans, purple scarf, and black high tops. 'Hot girl,' she thought. 'What a waste that Light is so infatuated with L that he doesn't notice.'

"Hello, Misa," the young girl greeted warmly. "You know Light's not here, right? He had some business to take care of with Ryuzaki."

Misa looked sad for a second. Then she brightened. "Well then," she said brightly. "Is it okay if Misa Misa comes in and spends time with Sayu?" Misa sounded hopeful.

Sayu couldn't say no to the beautiful, headache inducing girl. She invited her in.

They decided to watch TV together. They settled on the couch in Sayu's warm living room. The young girl grew bold and placed her head against Misa's shoulder.

Suddenly, Sayu stopped flipping through channels when she found what sounded like an interesting movie. It turned into lesbian porn, however. She started to turn the show, but Misa stopped her.

"Has Sayu ever been with a girl?" Misa asked innocently.

Sayu's face reddened. "No," she answered. "I haven't had the opportunity yet."

"Would Sayu like to be with Misa Misa?"

Sayu blinked, stunned. She swore Misa had read her thoughts earlier. "Wh-wha-what do you mean?" The young girl stammered a response.

"Misa Misa means that she would like to be with Sayu in the way that those people on TV were together. Misa Misa is lonely since Light-kun started spending all his time with Ryuzaki. And Misa Misa thinks that Sayu is very pretty."

Sayu sucked in her breath before she said, "I would like to be with you like those people on TV were with each other."

Misa smiled. Then she leaned in, inching ever closer to the girl. She then captured Sayu's lips in a searing kiss. Her tongue begged for entrance into the younger girl's mouth. Sayu opened her mouth and Misa's hot, explorative tongue entered.  
Sayu swirled her tongue gracefully with Misa's. Then, Misa withdrew her tongue, causing a yelp of protest from the small girl. The older girl quickly moved her mouth to bite Sayu's earlobe. She trailed her fingers up and down the smaller girl's neck, then moved her tongue to follow the path her fingers had taken.

Sayu worked to strip Misa of her clothes. She removed the scarf, and Misa broke contact with Sayu's skin long enough to pull both of their shirts over their heads.

Misa unhooked the other girl's bra and began to kiss her way down to the girl's full breasts. She took a nipple into her mouth, sucking it until it became hard and round. Sayu moaned in pleasure. Misa did the same thing with the other breast, giving it more attention than was needed.

Sayu became impatient and directed Misa's hands to the button of her pants. Misa got the message. She removed the offending garment, along with the panties, and immediately dove between her legs.

She stuck her tongue into the small girl's hot wetness, swirling it around. She was rewarded with the girl's screams of pleasure. Misa then concentrated on the tiny bundle of nerves just above her hot entrance. She licked and sucked at those nerves, loving the sound of the girl's screams.

Misa dove back into the girl's entrance, thrusting her tongue in and out of the small girl. Sayu oozed hot liquid, which Misa greedily lapped up. The girl was on the brink of completion. Misa sucked harder, faster. She then trailed her mouth back up to the young girl's lips, grasping them in a searing kiss. Misa hurriedly brought her hand down to the girl's hot nub of nerves, rubbing it quickly. This sent Sayu over the edge completely. Misa raced back between the girl's legs to lap up the moisture that gathered there.

After Sayu regained her wits, she decided that she wanted to repay Misa for the intense pleasure she brought her. She rolled over on her side, and gazed at Misa with eyes filled with lust and love.

"Is something wrong with Sayu?" Misa asked.

"Not at all, silly girl," Sayu said. "I only want to repay you for what you did for me. Now, lie on your back."

Misa found it difficult to say no to the girl. But then, Misa found it difficult to do a lot of things. Sayu trailed kisses from Misa's neck to her luscious breasts. She sucked her nipples until they each became hard and round under her tongue. Then she licked and nipped her way down and settled between her legs.

Sayu stuck out her tongue and hesitantly licked. Misa let out a small gasp of pleasure. Encouraged, the small girl drove her tongue into her. Misa's small gasps turned into huge screams.

"Oh Sayu! That feels so good!" Misa yelled loudly, wrapping her nails into the girl's hair. Misa was quickly reaching completion. Sayu had been alternating between thrusting her tongue into her and sucking the tiny bundle of nerves that created so much pleasure.

Suddenly, an idea struck. Sayu brought a hand to Misa's slick entrance and thrust a finger in. Then she licked at the bundle of nerves and added another finger to the older girl's entrance. She developed a steady rhythm, and soon Misa was crying out in ecstasy, arching her back and thrusting Sayu's fingers in deeper.

Finally, Misa reached completion, crying out "Oh, Sayu," as she filled the girl's mouth with hot liquid.

Sayu drank it up greedily. "You taste good Misa," she said coming up to kiss the girl softly on the lips.

Later, as they lay in Sayu's room snuggled together in a warm embrace, Sayu wished that Misa wasn't so transfixed on her brother.

Misa pulled Sayu out of her thoughts with a simple statement: "Misa Misa doesn't want Light anymore. Misa Misa has Sayu. Sayu is much better because Sayu won't leave Misa Misa."

Sayu smiled. The girl obviously needed some work on her grammar, but Sayu found Misa's way with words cute. "That's right," she stated firmly. "Sayu will stay with Misa for as long as Misa wants her too."

And with that simple proclamation, Misa and Sayu snuggled together for a peaceful slumber.

_**The End!**_


End file.
